Thanksgiving for All
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Kai and the others are celebrating it, with much persuasion from Max, but Kai doesn't really understand the holiday. One certain someone tries to change that. KaiRay
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Peoples! Starting a new fic just for Thanksgiving! Yay!

Kai - sweat drops Are you gonna do a fic for each holiday or something?

. . . . Maybe . . . .

Kai - sighs Do you just wanna do the summary and get the fic started?

You read my mind perfectly! . . . . Wait . . . . Maybe that's not a good thing . . . ?

Kai - shakes head

Summary: Set after V-Force (like maybe a month after). The Bladebreakers are in America for a tournament, and Max decides that he wants them to celebrate Thanksgiving, but Kai has never had a Thanksgiving before in his life, nor did he know much about it in the first place. He doesn't really know what he is thankful for, after all, he spent most of his life being separated from the things that he cared most about. So, the Bladebreakers set out to make it the best Thanksgiving ever in his life, but only one will end up making up his mind.

" " (talking) -POV- (well duh) (chapter begin) ¿ ? (flashback) μ μ (letters/documents)

+ (chapter end) [ (talking between bit beasts/bit beasts or bit beasts/humans) (title)

(A.N.) ( ) (others) -S-S-S-S-S- (scene change) 'thoughts'

Kai - Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Thanksgiving for All

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed, watching the sun begin its decent to the opposite lands. Hundreds of warm colors contrasting against the thousands of cools. Along the streets of America, where they were staying, were scarecrows covered with the newly-fallen leaves of middle autumn.

They, that is the Bladebreakers, were in America for a tournament that didn't start until after the Thanksgiving holidays. So, they were stuck in the same hotel for the next two weeks, and Max wanted to celebrate the holiday, Tyson agreeing when the blonde mentioned all of the food.

Kai frowned. He had never celebrated Thanksgiving before or even know much about it. He had heard one of his many teachers talk about it, but the stotic teen hadn't really be interested in it at the time. He had been too busy trying to fix Dranzer after the all-nighter that they had done in training.

What really was Thanksgiving, anyhow? He knew that the Americans celebrated it because of something that happened in their history of coming to this land. They had teamed up with Native Americans and had grown a feast's full of food. But what was it really about? Just food? Or did it have a more indescribable meaning? Kai's frown grew deeper, trying to figure out this mystery. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Ray come up behind him.

"Kai?" the tiger asked, touching him on the shoulder.

The phoenix let himself have a slight jump before turning around to glare at the younger boy. "What?" he asked coldly. He hadn't meant to sound that way. After all, Ray didn't do anything to deserve it.

The tiger just squared his shoulders as if trying to bite back something that seemed to shrink away at the older teen's death-glare. "Um, we missed you at dinner. I just wanted to know if you're Ok. You haven't really been eating much lately, and we wanted to know if you weren't feeling well." He let out a small sigh. It had taken a lot of courage to come out and say what was on his mind, but not as much as he thought it would have. Kai wasn't just a person to be blunt to. He could snap your head off in a split second, or he would punch you square in the jaw. Whichever fit the mood he was in.

Kai blinked at the tiger. "I'm fine, Ray," he said quietly and turned back to the scenery, questions still plaguing his mind.

Ray stood for a long time gazing at his captain before a thought struck him. "Kai, what's up?" He walked over to lean against the railing of the balcony just as the phoenix was doing.

Kai glanced at him. "Nothing, why?"

"You look like you have something on your mind."

Kai sighed, leaning heavier on his arms. He didn't answer the tiger, but Ray seemed to know what he was thinking about.

For he smiled. "You want to know what Thanksgiving is all about, don't you?" His golden eyes danced in the setting sun.

Kai held his breath a moment before letting it out in another sigh. "What makes you say that?" Maybe he could get the younger teen off of the subject?

Not likely. "Oh, by the look in your eyes whenever you see the scarecrows or the humongous turkeys in the grocery stores. You're curious. I can tell. I was the same way at first, but then we celebrated it one year, and I kinda got the feeling for it. In almost an instant, I knew why the Americans celebrate this holiday, and why every children of each race are out of school."

"And why's that?" Kai asked before he could stop himself. He was curious about the whole Thanksgiving theme.

"It's celebrating where a time of hardship has come to pass to a time, if only short lived, of . . . . wealth. They sit back and think about all of the things that they are thankful for in their entire lifetime. Whether it be family, friends, or even money. They want to thank anyone that will listen for the things that they are blessed with." He looked over at Kai again. "Does that answer your questions?"

Kai shook his head sadly. He sighed again. He didn't really know if the tiger's little speech helped answer the questions or not. He just didn't know. He pushed himself off of the railing and started walking back to the bedroom, leaving the stars to come out on their own.

Ray just stared after his captain as Kai strode over in the direction of the kitchen. He sighed himself, disappointed at the lack of conversation between them. Turning around, he continued Kai's gaze on the sky that the phoenix had started.

-S-S-S-S-S-

End Chapter One+

-S-S-S-S-S-

THAT'S THE END OF CHAPPIE ONE! Not really, yet, going towards that Thanksgiving theme that I talked about, but it'll get there. I promise!

Kai - raises eyebrow

Shut up. Now.

Kai - Wasn't going to say anything.

Whatever. Oh! Steph's coming in the next chappie! You guys will remember her from my All Hallow's Eve fic that I did for Halloween! We're gonna try and help her with her fic that she's writing, I guess . . . Do ya wanna help, Kai?

Kai - Won't I be here anyway?

THAT'S RIGHT!

Kai - . . . . I don't like that look.

R&R Viewers!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Nice to see ya again, peoples! Sorry, I'm kinda hyper.

Steph - Me too!

Both - WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - sweat drops Before they go crazy, Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Thanksgiving for All

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray sighed and looked at the cookbook again.

He had been trying to cook the stupid turkey that they had gotten yesterday, and needless to say, the directions were kind of confusing.

"It feels like I'm reading Latin!" he cried and dropped the turkey back into the sink full of water. He stood there for a minute, catching his breath before turning around, hearing footsteps behind him.

Kai stood there, watching him with one eyebrow cocked to the side. "What exactly are you bellyaching about?" he asked, striding over to the cabinet to get a glass.

"This stupid, idiotic cookbook keeps repeating the directions on how to cook a damn turkey like five million times, and each in a different language! I'm so confused that my head is spinning!" the tiger groaned and slumped in a chair.

Kai didn't look at him as he poured himself a glass of water. "Have you tried going through it and highlighting the directions in English? Or even Chinese?" he asked bluntly as though it were the most obvious thing to do. He sat down across from the younger teen and began sipping his water. Truth was that he'd been up most of the night training with Dranzer, and now his throat was as dry as a bone.

Ray stared at him for a minute before grunting and getting up. He grabbed the book and flung in down in front of Kai's face on the table, irritated beyond belief at the situation. He could cook in one of the world's finest restaurants, but he couldn't even cook a blasted turkey to save his life at the moment. "Then you do it!" he exclaimed, getting a surprised and irritated glare in answer. He growled, eyes slitting dangerously. "I've had it! I can't be expected to cook all of this damn food in only two days, Kai! I need help, and seeing as how you're taking a break from training, then you can help! I know I could ask one of the others, but when something like this has to be done, they're no where to be found! And another thing-"

Before he could say anything else, Kai stood up, cutting him off and going over to the sink, grabbing the large pot for the turkey and filling it up halfway with water. "All you had to do, Ray, was ask," he said and hoisted the turkey out of the sink and into the pot, following the directions almost perfectly as if he had written them himself.

Ray blinked, taken aback by the action.

-S-S-S-S-S-

A few hours later, most of the food was cooked and in the refrigerator, cooling and waiting to be eaten on Thursday.

Ray sighed and flopped down on the couch. "Now, I know why the Americans have this thing only once a year!"

Kai looked at him from the chair he was sitting in.

Ray caught his gaze and laughed. "It's too much work!"

Kai smirked at him and returned to reading a book.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Ray said something that shook the phoenix off balance.

"Thanks for helping, Kai," he sighed and smiled at his captain's baffled look.

Kai shook his head, regaining his composure and shrugged his shoulders like helping wasn't the biggest thing in the world.

The tiger smiled and sat up a little straighter. "So, what exactly are you thankful for this year, Kai?" He got another shrug of the shoulders as an answer. "Ok . . . Well, how about . . ." He trailed off, his mind going blank. He sighed, shaking his head, and stood up. "I'm going to go on the balcony for a minute. That food is starting to get to my stomach."

Kai grunted in acknowledgment, and the younger teen strode over towards the bedroom. The phoenix sighed, his mind playing over what the tiger had just asked him. What was he thankful for? Winning the Championships? His team? Dranzer? Everything seemed to fit the definition, but nothing came to him that he immediately knew he was thankful for. What about his friends? Was he thankful for Tyson? Not really. He could do without the loudmouth. What about Max? Too hyper like Tyson. Kenney? Well, he was smart, but so was Kai. There was nothing that the computer geek could do that the older teen couldn't. Not to mention, he didn't blade at all. Ray?

Before he could even answer his own question, a large boom sounded, shaking the entire hotel - a sonic boom from an airplane flying too low. But that wasn't what made Kai's thoughts fly out the window.

He heard a scream.

Immediately, he rushed over towards the balcony connected to his and Ray's conjoined bedrooms. One thing that he did not see was the tiger.

"Ray?" he called, frantically searching for the teen. Suddenly, he saw one desperate hand clinging onto the railing of the balcony. "Ray!" he cried, but another boom cut him off. He flung his arm over the railing to grasp the boy's wrist as the hand let go, terrified of the loud noise and rattling.

Kai grunted, gritting his teeth as he held onto his teammate's wrist in a death grip. Ray hung underneath him, the wind pushing him from side to side, willing him to fall. Kai's main focus was on the younger teen about to hit the pavement below if he let go. So, he didn't even hear Tyson, Max, nor Kenney come through the door.

"Kai? Ray?" Tyson called, but stopped as Max cried out, pointing at a straining Kai trying to lift a frightened Ray to safety.

Kai grunted as their grips faltered again, hands sweating. Gaining an idea, he let go of the railing with his left hand and tried to grab the other's flailing hand, but their weight was too close. He'd fall along with the tiger.

"No, Kai!" Ray called as the phoenix slipped slightly over the railing.

Kai growled and grabbed the railing again, steadying himself. He had to get Ray to safety. He was the Bladebreakers' captain, and if he let one of their teammates fall over the edge of a balcony, he could never forgive himself. After all, Ray was the only one keeping the phoenix from killing the others. Kai pulled again on the tiger's wrist, feeling it slip just a little bit out of his grasp as Ray whimpered in fear. This time, desperate to end this turmoil, the phoenix pulled again, harder, bruising their hands as Ray grasped his harder as well.

But it was enough.

Ray's other hand grasped the railing, his foot finding the bottom of the balcony and pushing upwards. Together, they flung backwards, Ray in Kai's arms. Together they stayed seated, shaking as one, holding each other tighter.

That was, until Tyson made him and the other two known. "Kai! Ray! Are you alright?!" he called, causing the two teens on the ground to pull apart sharply.

"T-Tyson . . . ?" Ray started, still shaking. His golden gaze went to Kai who held his shoulder in his hand from when he had jarred it catching the tiger.

Tyson and Max helped Ray stand up, Kenney hanging back at the balcony doorway and Kai standing shakily to his feet as well.

All five of them made their ways over to the living room. Kai sunk down heavily into the chair while the others made themselves comfortable on the couch. Ray's breathing had calmed down a bit as well as the tremors, but that didn't stop the wild look of almost dying from flashing in his eyes. He looked over at his captain, his savior. Kai sat still breathing a bit heavy and holding onto his shoulder. The tiger knew that the phoenix didn't hurt it that badly, but it _would_ be sore for a little while.

"Ray, Kai, what happened?" Tyson asked, glancing from one face to the other.

Ray shook his head. Kai, he knew, didn't know the answer. "I . . . I was sitting on the railing, trying to get some fresh air from cooking all day, when that big . . . . big boom came. And I - I jumped. Luckily, I grabbed the railing to keep from falling, but when the second came, I lost my grip. Thank goodness that Kai heard me scream because he grabbed my-my wrist before I fell." Ray sighed and leaned back against the couch, exhausted. He had had too much for one day and passed out like he should have done in Kai's arms.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray moaned and rolled over in bed . . . Wait a minute! Bed?

Startled, he sat up quickly, finding himself in his own bed instead of on the couch. Did the others put him here? Before he could think of anything, the door opened, revealing a tired-looking Kai.

The phoenix looked up, noticing that his teammate was awake again. He sighed, thankful, and made his way over to the tiger with a cup of green tea in his hands. "Here, this should help with the tremors," he said softly, noting the tiger's continuing shakes. "You've been shaking since you passed out on the couch."

Ray's mouth sat open. He had never heard his captain speak that softly before. He didn't even think the guy had a soft bone in his body. But then again, he did save Ray from falling off the edge of the balcony earlier, and then there was the small hug they had shared . . . .

At that memory, the tiger blushed, feeling the red tinge spread across his neck and cheeks. He carefully grabbed the teacup and relaxed when Kai left the room to get him his own tea. Ray sighed and sipped at the green liquid sweetened with honey.

Kai came back in and sat on his own bed. The sun was just setting, and it made the phoenix's eyes glow steadily and fiercely. Ray sat, staring, captivated by the warm colors dancing in his captain's eyes.

"Ray," Kai started, breaking Ray's gaze. "You asked me earlier what I was thankful for." The tiger nodded, encouraging the teen to go on. Yes, he had asked that before, but Kai had just shrugged it off with a flick of his shoulders. "Well, I've been thinking ever since . . ." He stopped, eyeing the balcony with a shaky gaze. Ray shuddered, remembering, and Kai just shook his head. "Anyway, I - uh - I kinda figured out what I am thankful for." He stopped and moved to sit in a cross-legged position, staring at his tea so he wouldn't have to see the tiger's reaction. His cheeks took on a hue of red before he continued. "You. I-I'm thankful that you're here, and I don't know what I'd do without you here. That-That is why I was so scared after realizing that you had almost fallen off of the edge . . . ." There, he had said it. He actually had been doing a lot of thinking since the beginning of the week, trying to figure out what he was thankful for, and in the last two hours, he had made up his mind.

Ray smiled and set his teacup down on the bedside table. Slowly, he made his way over to the phoenix's bedside and sat down. He knew that Kai was obviously embarrassed about saying that. Any sane person could tell. He wouldn't look at the younger teen, and not to mention, he had a furious blush all over his handsome face. Ray reached over and placed his hands on Kai's own around the teacup and moved his body over to where he was almost practically touching the stotic teen. "And I'm thankful for you, Kai. I always have been since our first day as Bladebreakers," he said softly, bringing Kai's head up to face him. Gently, he took the teacup out of the rough hands and set it beside his own on the night stand that now sat behind him. He wrapped his arms around the teen in front of him, feeling the warmth that he had felt when they were on the balcony. He had stopped shaking a little while ago and was pleased that Kai wasn't trembling anymore either. "Thank you, Kai," he said quietly against the now-tanned skin.

Kai's body had tensed slightly when the tiger began hugging him, but he soon returned the gesture. It felt nice to hold him in his arms again. Though their last hadn't been long, Kai had already become addicted to it. He had been craving the touch the entire time Ray had been asleep, and it had taken all his strength to not crawl in bed with him and hold him close.

Ray sighed and snuggled deeper into Kai's embrace, feeling safe.

"Ray, does this mean, that we're . . . ?" Kai started but couldn't finish as he tensed again.

The younger teen laughed and pulled away just long enough to gaze into the same red/gray eyes he had fallen in love with. "If you want, Kai." The phoenix nodded shyly, and that made Ray laugh again, causing him to nestle deeper in his newly-found koi's arms.

Kai's eyes softened while he brought his hands to the raven hair, stringing his fingers through it. He leaned back to where they now were both lying on his bed, Ray in Kai's arms.

-S-S-S-S-S-

End Chapter Two+

-S-S-S-S-S-

koi (koibito) - lover

CHAPPIE TWO IS DONE AND OVER WITH! HURRAY!!!!!!!!!

Kai - sweat drop

Steph - YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Before we get on ya'll's nerves, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND R&R!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Chapter Three here and ready for ya!

Kai - Just start the fic.

. . . . Someone's in a pushy mood this morning!

Kai - growls Well, anyone would be after having to deal with you and your friend all day yesterday!

We're not that bad, sheesh!

Kai - growls

sighs before Kai gets mad at me . . . Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Thanksgiving for All

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed, calling back Dranzer. Just as his blade hit his hands, the teen grimaced as a sharp stabbing made itself known in his shoulder.

[Akai Taiyo, are you alright? Dranzer asked.

Kai took a minute to answer as the shock of the pain wore off. Why was he hurting all of a sudden[Yeah, Dranzer. I think, though, that I'm done for the day.

[Good. I think you've had enough if your shoulder's bothering you, the phoenix's voice sounded in his mind.

[Yeah. Besides, I have to get back, anyway. Ray wanted me to help him with something . . .

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray sighed, setting his newly made pumpkin pie on the counter.

"Ray?" a voice asked, causing the tiger to jump with a yelp.

Kai grabbed the younger teen's arms. "Easy, Ray," he said softly. "It's just me." He smiled as he saw his koi's wide eyes.

"Kai!" the younger teen wailed, mock glaring at him for spite. "Don't scare me like that!" He huffed up his face like Tyson would if the older teen made him go without lunch.

"Don't give me that look. I have to deal with it everyday," the phoenix said, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, wiping off the look easily.

For a moment, neither of them moved, savoring the feeling of being in each other's arms. Ray sighed and leaned heavier against the teen, letting his strong body hold him upright.

"Ray? What is it that you wanted me to help you with?" he whispered in the tiger's ear.

Ray shifted in the light hold and gazed up at the handsome face before him. "Well, I was wanting you to help me make a pumpkin pie, but seeing as how that it's done, you can help clean up. The others won't be back for another few hours, believe me. They're with the All Stars. Judy and them came up to spend some Thanksgiving time with us." He sighed when the phoenix groaned and pulled away to start washing dishes. "It's not like we invited them, Kai. They kinda just showed up. Plus, if they didn't, then we would have to deal with an extremely unhappy Max. It would've been his first Thanksgiving without his mom."

Kai just shook his head. "It's not that I don't want them to come. I just wanted to spend a little more time with you instead of trying to escape from Emily." He placed the stopper in the drain and began running some hot water in the sink, pouring a little bit of soap along with it.

Ray smiled and wrapped his own arms around his kare and nuzzled the small space in between his shoulder blades. "Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time together. Even if I have to send them away on ridiculous errands just to get them out of here."

Kai sighed through his nose and grabbed a bowl. He dipped it in the soapy water and started scrubbing with the almost worn-out sponge. He could feel Ray's hands massage his sides and move up to his shoulders.

"Geez, Kai. You're tense. I ought to just forget about the dishes and try and get you to relax," the tiger teased, smiling.

Kai smiled his own crooked smile and glanced over his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind," he smirked.

"Then, put that down," Ray said softly, handing a towel to the teen and watching as Kai wiped his hands dry. He grabbed the phoenix's wrist and led him towards the older teen's bed in the bedroom. "Take off your shirt and lay down," he instructed, going over to his bag and bringing out some lotion. He turned back just as Kai was slipping off his purple turtleneck and gloves and throwing them on the floor. He then laid down on the bed on his stomach, resting his head on his arms. Ray gulped, noting the taunt back muscles as they rippled like flames reaching towards the sky whenever he moved. A furious blush rose up his neck like the sun would on a new dawn whenever he saw that the phoenix's jeans were now resting low on his hip bones, shoes and socks off to show his bare feet resting lightly on the dark blue comforter. His biceps tried to cover up the phoenix's soft lips and slightly upturned nose, but they didn't even come close to the intense red/gray eyes that gazed at the tiger delicately, long eyelashes standing out every time he blinked. If Ray had a camera, he would have taken an infinite number of pictures.

"Ray, something wrong?" the older teen asked, trying to get up.

"No," he squeaked. What was wrong with his voice? He gulped, trying to get that oversized lump down his throat, but it didn't seem to want to budge. 'Get a grip, Kon! You're just going to give him a massage. After everything that's happened with us, he, of all of us, really deserves it,' he tried convincing himself. 'But this is Kai! _Kai_!' He smirked as another thought came. 'And he's mine.'

-Ray's POV-

Striding over to the waiting teen, I smiled and smeared some lotion on my hands, rubbing them together. Setting the bottle down, I reached over and grasped my koi's shoulders in my hands, feeling the taunt muscles relax at my touch. I heard Kai sigh and saw his head droop heavier on his arms.

For the longest time, we were just there, me massaging his shoulders, him enjoying my touch. That was, until the others bust through the door to the suit we were in.

Kai and I both jumped as we heard the door bang against the opposite wall and Tyson's loud mouth ringing out over everyone else's. Hastily, Kai grabbed his shirt and gloves and dived for the bathroom. The only bad part of the entire thing was that Kai and I still hadn't told the others about our relationship.

Trying to control my blush, I walked out into the livingroom, spotting the All Stars, Judy, Mr. Dickenson, Tyson, Max, and Kenney standing there and talking.

"Hey, Ray!" Tyson called as I came over. "Where's Kai?"

"Bathroom," I replied smoothly. "I thought you all were going to see a movie?"

Steve shrugged his broad shoulders. "We were, but we kinda felt guilty leaving you and Kai here alone. So, we wanted to know if you wanted to see it, too."

I gulped, knowing my koi's response instantly, but they _had_ come back wondering if we wanted to go. 'Oh, man!' I sighed inwardly. [Why can't Kai and I have a little alone time, together? I asked Drigger, hearing the white tiger laugh.

[That's exactly what Dranzer told me that Kai said, he replied.

"Um, well, we still have a lot of cooking to do for tomorrow . . . and well . . . ." I started but couldn't finish as Kai's deep voice filled the room.

"You all wanted this dinner, and Ray can't make it all in a couple of hours. So, if you still want it, I suggest that you get going to your movie," the phoenix said sternly, glaring at an angry Tyson.

"Geez, Kai! We were just trying to be nice!" he howled.

Kai pushed off of the wall he had been standing against for some time now and strode over to the dragon. "If we wanted to see a movie, we wouldn't be here, now would we?" he retorted.

Max sighed and smiled. "Ok, Kai. Let's go, guys!" he said and ushered everyone out of the hotel room, dragging a kicking and screaming Tyson behind him.

-Normal POV-

Ray shut the door as soon as they had left, locking it. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at the older teen, smirking. "You must really want that massage for you to have gotten them out of here so fast," he said and strode over to the taller boy.

Kai made his own smirk. "You know I do," he whispered and nuzzled his nose against the tiger's for a butterfly kiss, but Ray pulled away sharply, causing the phoenix to cock an eyebrow to the side.

The younger teen shook his head, a bright red blush playing at his nose. "Um . . . Kai? What would you say if . . ." he trailed off, something silencing him before he could even finish.

Kai crushed his lips on the tiger's, both of them relaxing instantly. The phoenix's arms wound around the younger boy's waist as Ray's hands reached up to fiddle with Kai's hair, letting his fingers travel through the unruly locks. Kai's mouth moved against Ray's own, savoring the sweet taste of chocolate that ran over his lips in rivers.

"Chokoréto. My favorite," he whispered huskily before returning to what he was doing.

Ray experienced the fiery rush of adrenaline and power that coursed through the phoenix's veins, winding up on the tiger's swelling lips. Hesitantly, Kai pressed his wet tongue against his koi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He couldn't tell if he was moving too fast or not, but he would find out sooner or later.

Ray complied, opening his mouth against the phoenix's own. Kai thrust his tongue into the willing entrance, touching the other's tongue gently before exploring deeper. Ray moaned and pulled Kai closer to his body, his left leg winding around Kai's right. Kai pressed the tiger to the wall, his hands sliding downwards to run his palms against the taunt muscle of his rear, and ground his hips against the tiger. They broke away, gasping for breath.

"Kai," Ray whispered, voice shaking. He could feel the older teen's hands on his backside and the growing pressure against his own arousal, but . . . was he ready for all of this?

"Hai, Koneko?" the phoenix replied, smiling softly at the boy.

The younger teen gazed intently into the other's red/gray eyes for a long while. Kai was starting to wonder if Ray didn't want him anymore for an odd reason he couldn't think of. "Never mind," the tiger said gently, smiling and running his hands along his captain's strong neck underneath the high collar of his shirt.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked, pulling away slightly and eyeing the boy in front of him.

Ray nodded his head. He was sure. He didn't know if they would always be together, but the time was right. Everyone was gone. Kai and him were together. Why not? He can't force the older teen to wait an eternity, and who knows when they'd end up having another perfect moment? But then again, he didn't want it spoiled for him just yet. What if it wasn't any good, though that was a stupid thought with Kai, and their relationship faltered because of it? Maybe he would wait a little while longer. Just a little. "But could we not go all the way, Kai? I don't think that I'm ready for that just yet."

The phoenix smiled softly. "Of course, koibito. Anything that you wish," he replied, his lips close to the younger boy's ear. He flicked his tongue out to quickly touch the inside of Ray's pointed, cat-like ear, causing the teen to cringe away, laughing.

Kai smiled and hoisted the tiger in his arms. Carrying him through the doorway, he shut the wooden hunk close with a tap of his foot. Ray smiled against the strong chest next to his ear and did something that the phoenix never though he would ever do.

He started purring.

Kai stopped his trek across the room, looking at Ray with an eyebrow cocked to the side.

"What?" the tiger asked, gazing up at him.

The phoenix smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. You just live up to your neko-jin heritage."

Ray pouted a minute, but it didn't last long as Kai dropped him on the phoenix's bed. Ray gasped as Kai followed him and pressed him down flat on the mattress, taking his lips in one swift motion with his own.

"We may not be able to go all the way, but I can tell you that you're going have some fun anyway," the phoenix whispered before flicking his tongue in the tiger's ear again. Ray just smiled.

-S-S-S-S-S-

End Chapter Two+

-S-S-S-S-S-

Akai Taiyo - Red Sun

kare - boyfriendChokoréto - chocolate

Hai - YesKoneko - kitten

Well, that's that for that chapter. That's for sure.

Kai - . . . . Okay. You just said "that" four times.

And? What are you, my grammar teacher?

Kai - Could be.

. . . . Smart-ass . . .

Kai - starts to shake finger mockingly Now, Taijiya, it's not nice to call someone that name.

It is if he's driving me nuts to the point where I'm gonna hit him with a sledgehammer and place him in the closet with a certain crazy guy from Abduction by the name of Auron . . .

Kai - sweat drops You wouldn't . . .

Try me.

Kai - gulps Okay. Okay. I'm sorry.

Thank you, and to you viewers: Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Another day, another chapter.

Kai - walks in from having done kicking Tyson in training What are you going on about?

Just starting another fic. Why? Tyson giving you a hard day?

Kai - growls and crosses arms over chest Yeah. He stayed up all night with SOMEONE watching a movie by the name of Sound of Music, and now he won't stop singing "My Favorite Things" . . .

Oops . . .

Kai - YEAH! OOPS!

Sorry. We got done watching it in German class and . . . .

Kai - I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR DAMN EXCUSES! JUST GET HIM TO STOP!

You tried duck-tape?

Kai - YES! He sings through that, if you can believe it . . .

Okay . . . . Hold on a sec. Readers, I'm gonna go help Kai. You all just enjoy the story. Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Thanksgiving for All

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed as he shut the bathroom door. Last night had been a very good night. The others didn't come back to the hotel until well after one in the morning. So, they weren't even awake enough to notice that he and Ray were still in the same bed asleep.

But now, at six in the morning, the day was not going too well.

Kai groaned as another wave of pain and dizziness swept over him. He grabbed the edge of the sink to steady himself with one hand, the other grasped his right shoulder in anguish, Dranzer trying to sooth him in the back of his mind.

[Akai Taiyo, you're about to pass out. I'm going to get Drigger to wake Ray up, the phoenix said comfortingly.

Kai shook his head sluggishly, though it protested as the room started swaying even harder as the stabbing sensation returned and traveled through his entire body once again. [No, Dranzer, don't. I'm alright . . . Plus, it's Thanksgiving. I . . . He grunted as another pulse echoed from his shoulder to his entire being.

[Akai Taiyo, are you all right? Say something . . . . You're going to pass . . . . Before he could even finish, Kai's eyes rolled up in the back of his head, his knees buckling underneath him, sending him to the floor in a heap, a loud popping making itself known in the process. [AKAI TAIYO!

-With Ray-

The tiger smiled and stretched his lower back. Last night had been wonderful. He never knew how much knowledge Kai had in just his short sixteen years.

[Ray, Kai's fainted in the bathroom. Dranzer says that his shoulder is causing him excruciating pain. You have to get over there, Drigger said frantically.

Ray didn't need to know more. He slipped into his pajama pants and sprung towards the bathroom. Quickly opening the door, he noticed his phoenix laying on his side, body trembling violently. He whimpered slightly when Ray knelt down next to him. "Kai," he said softly and took his koi's head in his lap. "Kai, wake up. It's okay. I'm here. Just wake up for me, please."

No answer came.

[Dranzer says that Kai's in even more pain. Ray, he needs an ambulance. We don't know what's wrong.

Ray's mind wouldn't focus for a minute as everything sank in. Then he called for Tyson, Max, and Kenney, yelling louder each time he reached their names again.

Tyson was the first to the room. "Ray, what happened?" he asked, kneeling beside the teen.

The tiger shook his head. "He needs an ambulance, Tyson! Call an ambulance!"

The dragon nodded as the strategist and tortoise came in as he left.

Ray didn't pay them any mind as he started stroking his phoenix's sweaty brow as it contorted in pain again. 'Please, Kai. Please be okay . . .'

Soon, they all heard a strong knock on the door and three paramedics came in and loaded Kai onto a stretcher.

'Please be okay . . .'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Golden eyes stared off into space, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, thinking nothing. Ray's mind was completely numb. Kai had been taken to the hospital, and now the doctors were trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with him. So, all of the Bladebreakers were sitting in the waiting room, hoping for the doctor to come back and tell them that Kai was going to be alright.

Tyson stole a glance at the tiger. Ray had been acting somewhat different this past week than he had in the few years that the dragon had known him. It was as if he had more feelings towards Kai than he had ever had before. But why, the teen couldn't think of.

The said tiger's head snapped up as footsteps came towards them from the hallway. A tall man in a white lab coat came in carrying a small clipboard, his thin-rimmed glasses sliding down on his nose as he came to a halt in front of Ray who was now standing in front of him.

The man sighed. "Well, I suppose you're wondering about your friend who collapsed from a pain in his shoulder?" He chuckled shortly as Ray glared at him with an expression that clearly stated: Duh. "Anyway, Kai's going to be fine. It seems as though young Kai's shoulder had been jarred earlier this week and hasn't had time to reset. Therefore, it's resorted to coming out of the socket completely. The reason on his collapse is that since he jarred it, it's been working its way out slowly, and the bone finally decided to slide out. Which is fortunate it did it this early. If it hadn't, we'd be dealing with a person who would never have perfect use of his shoulder again."

Ray stared at him for a minute before asking if they could see the phoenix.

The doctor smiled. "I can only allow one person for today. He's just come out of surgery, so, he's not going to be completely down to earth yet."

Ray nodded in understanding before turning around and giving semi-instructions to the rest of the teens. "Guys, wait here for Mr. Dickenson and the others. They should be here shortly. I'll go see Kai." Without waiting for a response, the tiger followed the tall man back towards where he had come from.

"Is it just me, or are Ray and Kai spending a little more time together than usual?" Tyson asked absentmindedly.

Kenney shook his head. "It's none of our business, Tyson. Might as well forget about it."

"I guess you're right, Chief."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray sighed and strode slowly over to the side of the bed.

Kai lay asleep peacefully, right arm in a sling over his chest. The phoenix didn't seem to be in anymore pain, and that was all that Ray needed to know.

He sighed again and sat down quietly on the side of the bed, stroking the older teen's left hand with his own. "Kai . . ." the tiger started, not knowing if the other could hear him or not in his state of unconsciousness, "I'm so sorry that this happened. If I hadn't have jumped and screamed, you would still be alright . . ."

"Yeah . . . but then . . . we'd never be together," a quiet voice said.

The tiger looked down at Kai's face, but it still sat the same way it had when he had first walked in. "Kai?"

The phoenix sighed. "Yeah . . . I'm too tired to open my eyes right now . . . so, you're going to have to deal with this . . ." he smirked slightly.

Ray shook his head and leaned down, pressing his lips lightly against the teen's. "I'm glad you're alright."

Kai answered by struggling to wrap his hand around Ray's.

"So, what're we going to do about Thanksgiving?" the tiger asked, smiling at his koi.

"Hah . . . Koneko, just go back and be with the others. I'd rather be in silence than around Tyson's loud mouth . . ." Kai grunted as he shifted in the bed to a more comfortable position.

Ray laughed a little at that, knowing fully well that's exactly what he intended to do. "Well, I'll just have to keep you company, won't I?" he asked, laying his head on his lover's chest.

Slowly, the phoenix opened an eye. "You end up bringing Tyson over here, and there's not a force in this world or the next that'll save you," the threatened mockingly.

Ray smiled. "No, I wouldn't dare do that, I swear." He snuggled closer. "I wouldn't mind staying like this all day. You're comfy."

"Says the bulldozer," the phoenix commented, gaining a playful jab in his ribs by the white tiger himself.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Mr. Dickenson sighed as he strode down the hallway of the hospital. He had just gotten through talking with the doctor who examined Kai. He had told the older man that Kai could leave in the morning, but he had to stay overnight in case some complications occurred.

The old man shook his head. The Bladebreakers were supposed to have a week free. So, how did this all happen. Kenney had explained about Kai jarring his shoulder when he caught Ray from falling off the balcony due to a sonic boom, but that didn't seem to satisfy the BBA manager. These boys were supposed to be safe on vacations. Not get hurt.

He stopping in front of a cracked door as he heard two familiar voices coming from it. Ray had his head laying on Kai's chest while the phoenix dozed comfortably. The tiger was humming a strange tune learned back from when he had been a young boy. This sight made the jolly manager smile brightly. So, Kai and Ray had finally gotten together. He had always figured that the phoenix had a slight crush on the tiger, but not many could tell.

He waited until Ray had finished the song to knock on the door. "May I come in?" he called as Ray sat up quickly, causing the phoenix to flinch awake.

Kai groaned as he started to become uncomfortable again. Not to mention still tired and a bit grumpy from being woken up. The sedatives were working their magic. He, stubbornly, grabbed Ray's wrist, paying no mind to the manager, and pulled the teen down until he was laying on his chest again, the tip of his head just touching Kai's chin.

Mr. Dickenson chuckled at the sight. Obviously, Kai didn't really care at that moment who saw them. The Queen of England could have come into the room, wanting to speak with them, and he would've acted the same way.

When Ray finally decided that his koi was sound asleep, he addressed his manager.

"Ray, it seems as though I interrupted something," Mr. Dickenson joked.

Ray smiled. "No, that's alright Mr. Dickenson. I don't think that we really care to keep our relationship a secret anymore. Plus, Kai's too tired to play the part."

The manager smiled. "Yes, he is. Well, I came to see if you were ready to leave."

"Well, I was meaning to talk to you about that, Mr. D.," Ray started. "I was wondering if I could stay here with Kai today? You know keep him company? Not to mention, I'm a little worn out from all that cooking and then the event this morning to really want to go to the party today . . ."

"Say no more, Ray," the manager replied. He strode over to touch Kai's forehead softly as he used to do when he had seen the phoenix with a fever or some sort. The teen just sighed and relaxed all the more, knowing that he was safe as long as that weight was on his chest and that warm hand appeared for just a moment.

"Thanks, Mr. D."

The manager just smiled. "Well, Thanksgiving is being with those you are thankful for and love. You and Kai deserve to be with one another on your first holiday. That is always something that you can thank the heavens for."

"Amen."

Only hearing bits and pieces, Kai agreed silently and brought Ray closer to him with a small sigh of happiness.

HOPE YOU'RE WITH THOSE WHOM YOU ARE THANKFUL FOR ON THIS HOLIDAY

HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM ALL OF US

-S-S-S-S-S-

End Fic

-S-S-S-S-S-

hi, readers . . . . comes in looking like ghost

Ray - looks at Kai and TM coming through door Couldn't get him to stop singing, could ya?

nope . . .

Kai - I swear that I'm gonna kill that $#&(&!

Ray - sighs Before they both say something that they're gonna regret, R&R Readers. And she hopes that you enjoyed the Thanksgiving fic! smiles and waves good-bye


End file.
